Siempre
by zoeldwina
Summary: Así como comienza con el fin del principio, la espera que regreses se va confortando cada vez que leo las últimas palabras de tus sueños.


"_Como ayer te busqué en el doble techo de mi corazón_

_Y hallé nostalgia de ti, soledad._

_Comencé a llorar estos versos bañados en canción_

_Quiero volver a dormir con tu olor._

_Desusé tus besos de mi memoria y digo adiós_

_Te dejaré marchar." _

**Siempre**

Recuerdos… ahora eres sólo un recuerdo para mí, sólo eso un recuerdo.

Y duele, duele… duele ver esas fotos que ya han perdido su verdadero significado. Te han perdido como yo te he perdido a ti. Mi amor, te necesito.

Quiero estar contigo y archivar este dolor que me deja vacío de ti ¿dónde estás? Estoy perdido, muerto sin tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu piel, tu amor. Estoy muerto sobre estos dos pies que hacen nada más que caminar, en estas dos manos que tocan nada y en estos ojos que sólo ven oscuridad. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Quién te apartó de mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sólo te fuiste.

Mi vida, vuelve otra vez conmigo aunque sea imposible. Vuelve otra vez para que yo no te deje ir más. Vuelve para ver una última vez tus ojos, tu calidez. Sé que es imposible pero hazlo, hazlo por favor. Te extraño.

Siento frío en mi corazón, un frío demasiado eterno. El sol se ha vuelto gris y ya nada canta, veo tus hojas muertas como pájaros heridos, con sus plumas descoloridas que se escabullen con el tiempo. Está todo disperso, un desorden que sólo tu presencia ordenaba. El vacío se apoderó hasta de tus sueños escritos. Los leo. Hay tanta vida que nacían de tus pensamientos… tantas ilusiones que fueron dejando su calor. Hace frío, mucho frío. Las olas del mar chocan las rocas como los recuerdos mi corazón.

Creo que es verano y tú te fuiste con la llegada de este. No pude verte por última vez. Te fuiste con las primeras estrellas en silencio, sola. No habías dejado que nadie más te acompañase hasta que yo llegase. Pero nunca llegué.

¿Dónde estaba? Lejos, no importa dónde ya. Me esperaste y yo no llegué. Soy mezquino, un nada, no debería pedirte que volvieras. Supe todo cuando ya no había más que hacer. Ah… ¿Por qué paso esto? Regresa…

Pasa y pasa el tiempo y aún no escucho tus pasos apresurados a través de la puerta. Diciéndome con cariño que estabas allí. Te abrazaba, sin más y así estábamos harto rato. Respirar tu pelo y sentir tus latidos es lo que tanto añoro… anhelo tus labios, tus caricias, esa facilidad con que cambiabas la rutina, tu jovial andar y el reposar de tu cabeza en mi pecho, prometiéndome que siempre estaríamos juntos.

¡Juntos! ¡Juntos los dos!

¡Suerte vil que nos has separado para siempre! ¡Por qué lo has hecho! Acaso… ¿no entendías que ella era mi vida? ¿Todo por lo que yo podía luchar? ¡Me la arrebataste!

Cruel, cruel, cruel…

¿Dónde estás mi vida? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que estemos juntos por siempre? Estoy desesperado sin ti. Soy nada sin ti.

Espero… espero que estés bien. Sí… bien. Que estés feliz donde puedas correr con libertad y escribir tus sueños como lo hacías en mis brazos. Que la sinceridad nunca nuble tus ojos ni que las lágrimas borren toda esa belleza que irradiaba en tu corazón. Que… que aquí me quedo yo, cuidando tu recuerdo, esperando que me cojas de la mano y que partamos juntos cuando creas que sea el momento, mi amor, cuando tú creas que deba seguirte.

Que si de algo vale creer en la vida, yo quiero creer en ti. Que por mucho que se blanquezcan mis cabellos, tu dorada melena siga danzando alegre como tus palabras, que aún bailen en estas frías murallas, que susurran tu nombre y que laten tu pecho en mis sueños. Un grito de amor que aún perdura en la eternidad.

Canté la canción que tanto te gustaba escuchar, me la aprendí para ti. Es cierto que no me gustaba esas cosas, pero a veces siento que estás conmigo y que cantándola te sientas a un lado mío y la escuchas feliz. Puede que el sonido del mar haya nublado mi razón. Pero ya no tengo edad para pensar en la razón, quiero pensar en ti tan bella como siempre. Mis pasos ya no son los de antes y creo que te haría gracia verme con un bastón oscuro como tus ojos. Me cuesta ver aunque yo sólo prefiera ver el mar azul en donde tú veías risueña las olas. Ah… casi siento que estás conmigo

Tus historias vuelven a tomar otro sentido cada vez que las vuelvo a leer. Están tan llenas de pasión que me emociona el sólo recordarte escribírtelas. Pero no están terminadas. Perdóname por esta osadía pues las terminé yo. Entiendo que ya te molestaba un poco que las leyera, sin embargo, tus palabras necesitaban mi aliento para seguir con vida. Fui a una editorial y las publiqué en tu nombre, dejando como nota el improvisado final que… creo que te gustará. No soy tan bueno como tú pero… sé que te gustará. Ya siento que me miras con un poco de reproche pero que sonríes de todas formas, sabes que no lo hago como travesura. Quiero que tu nombre viva como tus recuerdos en mi corazón.

Hoy siento que no me puedo mover, mejor así. Recordar tu voz es mejor que mover estas viejas piernas. La penumbra entra por la ventana y hace que me adormezca. Las estrellas traen mi perdón con la vida y te veo por fin delante de mí. Tu sonrisa radiante y la paz que siempre estuvo tu rostro. Alargaste tu mano y poco a poco, sentí que mis piernas se movían, que ya no había peso. Que cada paso me acercaba a tu mano que tomé con firmeza.

Susurraste algo que afirmé sin dudar. Caminamos y sentí que el tiempo retrocedía, que volvía a ser el hombre de tus ojos. Seguimos andando sin mirar atrás, siguiendo adelante por un camino nuevo, maravilloso. Que ya no había lugar que pudiera alejarme de ti.

Estábamos juntos al fin.

Juntos por siempre.

Siempre.


End file.
